Manyman Wiki:Requests for adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which the users of the RuneScape Wiki decide who will be given additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his or her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. About RfA There are three types of administrators that are created using the RFA process: sysops (system operators), forumadmins, and bureaucrats. Sysop privileges include the ability to block vandals, delete or protect pages, and the ability to easily revert vandalism. Bureaucrat privileges include the ability to create sysops and bureaucrats as well as all sysop privileges. Forumadmin privileges include the ability to create stickies and polls on the RuneScape Wiki forums. For more information on administrators and their privileges, see the administrators page. The community grants administrator status to trusted users, so nominees should have been on the RuneScape Wiki long enough for people to determine whether they are trustworthy. ; Nomination standards :Any registered user (no I.P. addresses) may nominate another registered user (again - no I.P. addresses) for administrative or forumadmin privileges. Self-nominating is allowed, but may be frowned upon depending on the case. Potential candidates may inform other users of their desire to be given permissions of a group if they wish to avoid self-nominating. Candidates for bureaucracy must already be sysops. Bureaucratship is usually granted only if there is a need for a new bureaucrat. ; Decision process :The numbers of people supporting, opposing, or expressing another opinion on a candidacy are the main factor in determining whether or not the user will be given permissions. Requests will be held for two weeks before a final decision is made. Once this time is up, a bureaucrat will decide whether to grant the user into their respective group or not. The are no requirements for nomination, but here are a few general guidelines: *Candidates should be well-known, trusted, and helpful contributors to the wiki. *Candidates should have been an active contributor to the wiki for at least eight weeks to a few months. *Candidates should have a good number of contributions (generally a few hundred, but the quality of the edits is more significant than the quantity). *Candidates should have shown their ability to help other users. *Nominations made by new users are sometimes frowned upon because occasionally, a user may create an account, make a few contributions, then self-nominate. These users are potentially dangerous because they may have negative intentions and have not actually earned administrative privileges, although they are usually unsuccessful. Becoming a part of the community is far more useful than seeking instant recognition. Since all editors are equal, the nominator should be irrelevant to the nomination. *If an RFA fails, it is generally a good idea to wait a few weeks before nominating that person again. Once that person has been around for longer or made more contributions, they can be nominated again. This especially goes for self-nominations. ; Expressing opinions :Any user with an account is welcome to comment. To vote or comment on a candidate's nomination, please use one of the voting markup choices listed below. Votes should not be based on only edits or time active, but also maturity and character. Before voting, think carefully about what you've seen of the candidate's actions and reactions, and assess their leadership skills and diplomacy - necessary traits for an administrator. Try to always make the best decision for the benefit of the wiki. Remember that this is not a secret ballot. Votes are often responded to, and discussion commonly takes place within the candidate's nomination section. Try to avoid heated arguments and remain calm. Votes should also not be based on friendships or rivalries. If a candidate has voted negatively against you or a friend of yours in the past, do not simply oppose the candidate's nomination for that reason. Ask the candidate to explain the reasons behind their vote, but do not base your vote on theirs. If the candidate explains their vote, and you truly feel that the reasons were insufficient, irrelevant, or incorrect, then the candidate's own voting policies may come into questions, but please explain this fully. The following list is a list of voting markup choices which should be placed at the beginning of all posts within a nomination section. If you think of a new markup choice which you believe will be useful, add it to the list. *'Support' - a positive vote. Should be well-explained. *'Oppose' - a negative vote. Should be well-explained. *'Neutral' - a neutral vote. Should be well-explained. *'Comment'/'Observation'/'Note' - a statement presenting facts or clarifying a disputed fact. *'Not yet'/'Wait a little' - a negative vote suggesting future support. *'Notice of intent' - a bureaucrat's notification of an intent to close voting and make a decision on a specified date. *'{Decision}' - a decision made by a bureaucrat presented in the form of {Example Candidate} has been made a sysop/bureaucrat or The voting period of {Example Candidate}'s nomination is now over, {Example Candidate} remains a normal user/sysop. Nominating Nominations must be accepted by the user in question. If you wish to nominate a user, make sure you let the user know on their talk page. All nominations should be posted at bottom of this page. Not at top. How to nominate # Create a page at "RuneScape:Requests for adminship/NOMINEE", where NOMINEE is the username of the nominee. #Follow the instructions given on , , or (depending on the nature of the nomination) to fill out the request. # Fill in another row of the summary table below with the nominee's information. # If this is a non self nomination, contact the nominee on their talk page to let them know that they've been nominated. # Before anyone can become an admin, they must first sign the acceptance of nomination section. In general, requests will take two weeks. However, if a request seems to be progressing faster, then it may be resolved sooner. Decisions must be made only with community consensus. If there is no general consensus to make someone an administrator, they should not be given sysop powers. What can administrators do? See the administrators page to learn about administrator privileges. What are bureaucrats? Bureaucrats are administrators who have been chosen by the community to determine consensus on RfAs. Bureaucrats are able to create rollbacks, bots, sysops, forum admins, and other bureaucrats as well as remove each of these with community consensus, with the exception of other bureaucrats. For those interested in a more comprehensive piece on bureaucrats, please view a note about bureaucrats. What can I do to help? To improve your chances of becoming an admin, you could do some or all of the following as a normal user: ;Watch and help to revert vandalism even before you're an admin :Even if you don't have the rollback feature, it doesn't mean you can't change vandalised pages back to what they were before. If you've been reverting for a while and feel that you're trusted, ask a for the . Any "new" pages that you cannot delete yourself, just put the speedy deletion template ( ) at the top of the page, or use the blacklisting template ( ). An admin will see this in Category:Speedy deletion candidates and delete it. This is the primary reason why this wiki needs admins - fighting vandalism and acting as a volunteer to keep this wiki clean, readable, and accurate. ;Create good content :Attempting rewrites of large articles will greatly help your chances of being recommended/accepted, as this is more noticeable in some ways than lots of minor edits to lots of small articles. Where the wiki wins over other sites is our ability to get information out fast simply because everyone has editorial control, even unlogged users. Help write the brand new updates - if someone else is writing the quest guide, make your own notes but start creating the sub-page articles ready to be blue-linked already. ;Help editing content :Working with editorial standards for this project can also go a long way to showing your support for this community. Not all people enjoy necessarily writing content, and certainly improving the grammar or doing behind-the-scenes type of edits is always helpful. Working with the project to help articles meet the standards of the RuneScape:Style guide is also appreciated and a significant portion of the work that happens on this wiki. This isn't editing necessarily to pad your resume with a high edit count, but work that generally helps to improve the quality of this wiki will be noticed. ;Be part of the community :Welcome new editors on their talk page and guide them in the right direction. Talk to other editors, engage in the forums and generally show your face around. ;Be creative :While often new ideas and new project concepts will be met with scepticism and resistance, if you can come up with an idea that helps out the community as a whole or something that will make this website more usable to many more readers is always appreciated. Often those who are bold and daring will get some much deserved recognition when the subject of being recognised as an administrator happens. Often those bold individuals will even need administrator tools to complete some of the project ideas that they have in mind. Current requests for adminship Instructions for bureaucrats Once an RFA has run for at least two weeks, the following procedure should be executed by a bureaucrat: # Announce on the candidate's RFA page that their RFA is finished with the final decision. # Remove the RFA from the above list. # Add a link to the finished nomination to the archive. If the RFA is successful, follow these steps as well: # Add the person to the appropriate user-group using the . # Update RuneScape:News and Template:News, both with the same message, announcing that the candidate has been added to the new usergroup by you. # If the user ran for bureaucrat or sysop status, update MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite. Add the user's name using the consistent format on the page. #:Sysops get #22CC00 #:Bureaucrats get #66AAFF #:Bots get #A400A4 #*'Note that if the user has a space in his or her name, the underscore (_) character must be used in place of the space for the colours to work properly.' #*The browser's cache of dependent pages must be refreshed before changes to CSS files will appear (Shift-Refresh in most browsers). #Add the candidate to our list of administrators.